Perfection
by AbbyCarter-Lara
Summary: A wedding but what are the consequences? *CHAPTER 9 NOW UP* Sorry it's taken so long. This could be the end I haven't decided yet Disclaimer: No as much as I wish I did, I don't own any of 'em!
1. All Girls Together

Perfection, Chapter 1 - All Girls Together  
  
Abby stood in front of the mirror. She cocked her head to the side and looked hard at the woman staring back at her. In the past few months she'd grown up a hell of a lot and had gone through so much. With Carter, Luka, her mom, everything.  
She smoothed down the ivory coloured dress she had squeezed her naturally slim but now curvy figure into. She looked at every detail of the dress, every diamante stud, every tiny satin rose sewn around the hem. She wasn't usually a vain person but she had to admit she looked stunning. She was pretty and she never really forgave Luka for the comment he made the night they broke up. Her self esteem went up no end when he told her "You're not that pretty, you're not that special." She had felt bad enough for leading him on, knowing full well she didn't love him. She was in love with John Carter and if she was honest, she always had been. Just as she always would be.  
It was just a shame that the dress she stood in wasn't a wedding dress, merely a bridesmaid dress.  
Susan walked in and at that point Abby had to catch her breath.  
"Oh Susie, you look beautiful. It's absolutely perfect."  
"You think? Oh I don't know. I've never done this before, he has. Will it all go all right?"  
"You love him, he loves you. What else do you need?"  
"I guess. I just... It's... I'm just nervous. What d'you think? Am I doing the right thing?"  
"Susie, you've brought me to Hawaii and you're now asking me if you're doing the right thing. Could we not have had this conversation in Chicago? Of course you're doing the right thing, you wanted this, it was your idea"  
Susan smiled. "You're right Abby, as usual. And I hate it."  
A big grin spread across her face as she asked "So hows you and Carter?"  
Abby loked down. They were closer than ever before, they knew everything about each other possible but they still hadn't done the inevitable, well not properly anyway. It had been four months now, same as Susan's relationship. And look at that, she's getting married while Abby hadn't even got into bed yet, well not sincew the lockdown.  
"Well, um, it's okay. We're in love but y'know. It's not gotten very far. Not past the lounge, if you get what I mean. Not apart from the night of the lockdown, but that was different. A spur of the moment thing."  
"Really? Second date rule gone out of the window then!"  
Abby laughed remember ing the conversation they'd had what seemed like years ago.  
"There's chemistry all right but it just never happens. I mean it's not me, I don't know, I don't think he wants me."  
"Oh Abby" Susan said pulling her into a hug. "He adores you but he's got a lot of things to contend with. He got stabbed remember. He wants to wait until the time's right."  
"What?" Abby pulled away.  
"I mean, he probablt wants to... Oh all right. We had a little chat the other day. He's worried that you won't want him when you see the scars."  
"How could he think that? I love him so much, he'll never know how much. I didn't even think it was possible." A tear rolled down her cheek slowly.  
"Well you never kow. Tonight may be the night." Susan told her with a wink. "You're smudging the make-up!"  
"Come on Susie. Luka'll be waiting." 


	2. Boys in Blue

Perfection, Chapter 2 - Boys in Blue  
  
Luka was pacing the room. He was scared. The whol relationship had moved so quickly but it felt good. He looked out of the window. Carter's house, mansion, was beautiful, the perfect setting for the perfect wedding.  
  
He'd surprised himself with how quickly he fell in love with Susan. He never thought he could love anyone again. When he lost his wife and child his world had ended. That was it, he thought. His heart broke when she died and he never imagined there would be any room for anyone else. Then there was Abby. He thought he loved her but he shocked himself with the things he said to her. He did care deeply about her and he never wanted to hurt her but he was so passionate about her he couldn't control his emotions with her.  
  
Then he started to see Susan in a totally different light. The night of the lockdown was tough but they had gotten through it together. They went out for a meal and things went from there. A month later Susan was living with him and things were going well. The month after that they were engaged and now it was their wedding day.  
  
Luka smoothed down his navy blue suit as Carter stumbled into the room.  
  
"What time is it?" he asked sleepily.  
  
"11:45" Luka replied.  
  
"Damn! Why didn't you wake me?"  
  
"I didn't see the need. There's plenty of time."  
  
"I'm going to get a shower. Go downstairs have some breakfast, take a walk, whatever."  
  
"But, what if I see Susan?"  
  
"Abby's with her in the west wing. You won't bump into her if you stay in the kitchen. After my shower I'll go and warn her."  
  
Carter sighed when he mentioned Abby's name. He loved her so much but sleeping in the same bed night after night but not being able to get close to her was killing him.   
He wanted her so badly but there were things stopping him. As he steped into the shower he reached round to his back and touched the scars. They weren't painful any more but the memories definitely were. He couldn't let Abby see them, how could she ever want him if she saw them?  
  
He got out of the shower and wrapped himself up in a dressing gown. He wandered down to his and Abby's room in search of her. She wasn't there so he walked upstairs. Knocking lightly on the door he walked in to see Abby and Susan looking like angels.  
  
"Woah, you two look amazing!"  
  
They both blushed, Abby especially. She looked up at him and smiles. She walked past him and kissed him lightly in the lips. As she went through the door she turned around.  
  
"Thanks Susie, you look wonderful."  
Carter watched her shut the door then turned to Susan.  
  
"So..."  
  
"John, she is head over heels in love with you and nothing is ever going to change that."  
  
"Susan, I was talking about you. I mean are you sure you're ready for all of this?"  
  
"I've just had all this from Abby thank you. And yes I am totally ready for this. Now go and get that lovely blue suit on or you'll not be being best man."  
  
"Yes ma'am. Oh, don't go into the kitchen, Luka's down there."  
  
"All right. How is he?"  
  
"Just as nervous as you!"  
  
Susan smiled and turned to the mirror and looked over her dress again for the millionth time. Everything had to be perfect. It was going to be perfect. 


	3. To The Rest of Our Life

Perfection, Chapter 3 - To The Rest Of Our Life  
  
Susan and Luka walked back up the aisle having taken their vows. They both wore huge grins but Susan had tears staining her face. She felt really silly crying but as she looked around she felt better for seeing she wasn't the only one. Abby was crying quietly, still holding tightly onto Carter's hand, Her sister was sniffing; trying to conceal the fact that she had emotions.  
  
They got into the grounds of the mansion and the sun was shining down. The garden looked beautiful. It was just how Susan had imagined her wedding day to be. Blue skies, people she loved around her and the man she loved by her side. Mrs Luka Kovac but still Dr Lewis. She had the best of both worlds. They had agreed she would stay as Dr Lewis as having two Dr Kovac's would be confusing. It suited both of them down to the ground.  
  
Abby stepped into the sunlight. She was thinking about what Susan had said, "Tonight may be the night" and now she was nervous. Was tonight the night? How was she going to cope with it? How was Carter going to cope with it?  
  
She looked around at the man stood next to her. She loved him so much, and he loved her. What could be better? She felt a little flutter in her stomach. Instinctively she smoothed her hand over her midriff. She couldn't be, could she? Nah, her and John hadn't, not since the lockdown, that was 3 months ago, and she was late...  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"What?" John looked worried.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I just need the bathroom but I don't think I can get out of this dress."  
  
"Need any help?" he said with a wink.  
  
"Ok, tonight is the night! "I'll let you know on that one."  
  
"Alright, just as long as it is me you get help from!"  
  
"Why, who else is it gonna be? Luka?" she told him with a cheeky grin as she let go of his hand and walked back inside.  
  
Two hours later and Carter had finished his best man's speech. "To Susan and Luk and the rest of their life together"  
  
The rest of the guests taised their glasses, "Susan and Luka."  
  
Carter sat down and looked around for Abby, He hadn't seen her for a while now. He got up, "Excuse me." He went up to his and Abby's room. She was laid on the bed asleep. He walked over to her and sat down next to her. She looked so beautiful. Her long, dark, hair was fanned out beneath her head, a faint smile was playing on her lips. Laid on her back she had her knees bent to the side and a hand resting on her stomach.  
  
"Abby?" Carter whispered. "Abby!"  
  
Her eyes flickered open. "Oh, I'm sorry.I was really tired. What time is it?"  
  
He looked at her and then his watch. "4:30. Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, of course I'm fine. All the excitement just wore me out."  
  
"Abby, come on. I'm a doctor, I'm not totally stupid."  
  
"Honestly, I'm fine. I'm just tired."  
  
"ABBY!!"  
  
"Oh all right! I'm late."  
  
"Now we're getting somewhere. Have you...?"  
  
"No, I'm kinda still in shock. I only just realised."  
  
"Well I'll go and get a test and we can do it together."  
  
"John." Abby stood up as he turned to leave the room. She walked over to him and kissed him lightly. "I love you so much. We can cope with this right?"  
  
"I love you too Miss Lockhart. We're gonna be ok." 


	4. The Honeymoon Period

Perfection, Chapter 4 - The Honeymoon Period  
  
"Kerry, don't be unreasonable."  
  
"Yeah, it's not just a holiday. It's our honeymoon."  
  
"I told you, a week. 10 days max. I can't give you anymore. I can't cope with being 2 more doctors down for long."  
  
Susan and Luka had fought tooth and nail to get those ten days. Ten whole days alone in Paris. Pure bliss. They set off half an hour after that conversation with Kerry so she didn't have a chance to change her mind.  
  
Sat on the plane hand in hand they were talking about the day. "It went great didn't it?"  
  
"Yeah Luka, it was perfect. Just what I, we, wanted."  
  
He kissed her forehead as she snuggled down into his shoulder. She felt safe and loved, something she had always longed for. She had been in love befire, Dix was great but it wasn't right. Carter, nah she was kidding herself there. She was attracted to him but there were so many things stopping it, stopping them.  
  
Abby.  
  
He and Abby were perfect for each other. She could never get in the way of them. Carter was in love with Abby and no one could ever come close to her in his eyes.  
  
Susan closed her eyes. She could only hope Luka loved her as much as John loved Abby.  
  
Abby lay on the bed. When she was pregnant before she could tell. But she didn't want it. She wasn't ready to be a mommy, she wasn't ready to have a baby with Richard. That was the main problem. But now it was different. If the test was positive she was ready. She and Carter were in love, they could cope with it.  
  
She looked out of the window and saw Carter's car drive up to the house. Most of the wedding guests had left now so they were almost alone, apart from the staff. She was nervous. Now she was a little more used to the idea of a baby she wanted the test to be positive. She'd feel awful putting John through this is it was negative. He could read her like a book and she could do the same to him. There wasn't a lot either of them could hide. Would he forgive her? Would he blame her?  
  
Carter opened the door and held up the packet. "I got the test!"  
  
"Great. Let's just get this over with."  
  
As they sat side by side on the bed waiting neither spoke. Abby wanted to break the silence. She opened her mouth and took a breath. Then she closed it again. She didn't know what to say. Should she ask about what would happen if it was negative? 'No, you've got to stay positive, it's going to be positive' she told herself.  
  
"What were you going to say?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. How long now?"  
  
"A couple more minutes. How long've we been sat here, about 5 minutes?"  
  
"Yeah must be. It seems like ages."  
  
Meaningless small talk. She wanted to wrap her arms round him and bury her head in his chest. She wanted it to go away, she wanted the feeling deep inside that the test would be negative to go away.  
  
"Abby, it's ready. You wanna look?"  
  
"No, you do it."  
  
"Abby, it's your body."  
  
"It's out baby."  
  
"Yup, it is." He snuck a look at the test while they were arguing.  
  
"WHAT? You mean?"  
  
She flung her arms around him and showered him with kisses. Everything was perfect now, with all three of them. John kissed her forehead softly and pulled her close. They were a real family now. But what about...? 


	5. Ringing The Changes

Perfection, Chapter 5 - Ringing The Changes  
  
Susan. Everything that Carter had told her a few days ago, was it of any consequence now? They'd been talking in Doc Magoos after their shift. Abby and Luka were still on so they'd gone for coffee to wait for them. It was their last shift before the wedding and Susan was already nervous. She hated that Carter could tell how she felt about everything, he obviously had a sixth sense about people. They'd been talking about the wedding and Susan had confessed, after lots of coaxing, that she still didn't know if she was doing the right thing by marrying Luka so quickly.  
  
Carter admitted he had his doubts but Luka was obviously up for it, he had asked her after all. They came to the conclusion that it would all work out for the best and getting married didn't change that much.  
  
"It's only a bit of paper that changs your name." Carter had joked.  
  
"So you and Abby not thinking about it?"  
  
He shook his head and explained the 'not sleeping together since the lockdown' situation. He told Susan about how they'd kissed, then regretted it, then kissed again.   
  
"And one thing led to another, as you can imagine." He sighed. "It wasn't the greatest experience of out lives. In fact it was pretty bad. We were exhausted. Neither if us had the energy really, it was just a spur-of-the-moment type thing."  
  
Susan nodded. She wished that she and Carter could've had that 'spur-of-the-moment' type thing she so hoped they would. In the back of her mind there was always going to be the thought of 'what could've been' between them and a burning desire to try it out, see what could be. But she was with Luka, and he made her happy, very happy. At that moment she couldn't picture herself with any one else, ever.  
  
They carried on talking, Carter explaining about his and Abby's relationship. How they were in love but nothing had happened since the lockdown, no matter how much he wished he had, there were issues.  
  
"My scars. I couldn't bear it if she saw them and hated them. I hate them, I can't imagine what they look like to other people. I can just see it, she'll see them and decide she doesn't like the look of me any more." He dropped his head and looked into his coffee.  
  
"John, how could she do that? She loves you, and it would take more than a few scars to put a stop to that. I know we never got that far..." she paused. 'I wish we had. No, you're with Luka now.' she thought. "But I know if it was me, I wouldn't be put off. You hot, no matter how many scars you have!" she smiled.  
  
"Thanks, but you're not Abby, I can tell what she's thinking every minute of every day, but this time I won't like what I know."  
  
"John, quit worrying. You'll work it out. Concentrate on my wedding!"  
  
"You're wedding..." A plan entered his head, it was the perfect night. All the emotions of the day, it would be so special. "Susan, I've gotta go get something. If Abby comes in tell her I'll meet her at her place later."  
  
And with that he rushed out of Magoos. Where he went only he knows... 


	6. Change of

Perfection, Chapter 6 - Change of ...  
  
"So what happens now?"  
  
"Um, I dunno. I guess we run around telling everyone that we're having a baby, I get fat and we get loads of presents."  
  
"Sounds great, but I've got a better idea."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Well?"  
  
Carter got off the bed and stood up, he turned around then turned back to Abby. He looked at her and took her hand. He pulled her up to him and kissed her passionately. He'd been waiting so long for this moment.  
  
"I don't think the name Lockhart suits you."  
  
"Oh really?" Abby was a little puzzled and taken aback by that. Then she got it. "Oh really?" She chose her words carefully. "So what do you propose?"  
  
"How about Abigail Carter?"  
  
"Nah, hasn't got that dangerous twist, I'll stick with Lockhart, thanks!" She studied his face, she could hear the cogs slowly turning and his face starting to fall. "But yes, I'll marry you."  
  
"What? Really?" He was surprised, he thought she'd turn him down flat.  
  
He picked her up and hugged her tightly. He swung her round with delight. She screamed with laughter.  
  
"Put me down Carter. Please, I'm pregnant!" It felt really good saying that at last. She was having a baby, they were having a baby, together, Abby and John, forever.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sorry it's so short but I promise there'll be a longer, better part next! 


	7. Postcards

Perfection, Chapter 7 - Postcards  
  
Carter laid back in the ER lounge. He lifted his feet onto the coffee table and read the postcard from Susan and Luka.  
  
"Hey guys! Having a great time in Paris, really is the city of romance (wink wink), weather and food great. Would say wish you were here but we're glad you're not! Love Susan and Luka xxx"  
  
"How awful." He shut his eyes. He'd rather be in America than in Europe but Luka was European so he could see why they'd gone there. The weather wasn't always great in Chicago but it had got to be better than Europe.  
  
At the moment Abby walked in. Carter immediately got up and put his arm around her.  
  
"John, stop it. People will guess if you keep being so over-protective."  
  
"Abigail, if we're going by full names, I really don't care. I want to go into exam one and shout to everyone there that my beautiful fiancee is pregnant."  
  
They turned around to hear Haleh quietly closing the door and creeping out, no doubt to tell whole department within minutes.  
  
"I think we could manage that." Abby said bowing her head and going a strange colour of red. "Everyone will know within a matter of minutes now, I guess you got your wish."  
  
"Well, don't you think it'd be fun to see me go into exam one and shout it?" A cheeky grin spread across his face. "Go on dare me!"  
  
"Carter, you wouldn't dare. I'll never go near you again, I swear."  
  
"Tough luck honey, I'm gonna do it."  
  
With that he ran out of the lounge and straight into exam one. Abby looked out of the blinds hiding her head in her hands. After a few moments she saw the blinds open and then a few seconds after that she heard Carter shout.  
  
"That beautiful woman hiding in the lounge is my wonderful fiancee and we're having a baby!"  
  
There was a shocked silence around the ER. Evidently Haleh hadn't got round to telling anyone yet. Carter walked back into the lounge and saw Abby sat in a corner.   
  
"Told you I'd do it!" he said triumphantly. "So what do you think?"  
  
She got up and walked over to him. Touching his cheek with her hand she quietly said in his ear, "I absolutely l.. Hate you for that!"  
  
She walked out and over to the admin desk and picked up the phone. She knew she wasn't supposed to disturb them but it was important, and as one of her closest friends she had to know.  
  
"Hey Susan, how's the honeymoon? You'll never guess what Carter just did!" she proceeded to tell Susan everything. 


	8. Moon Shine Part 1

Perfection, Chapter 8A - Moonshine  
  
Abby sat on the bench. She wasn't really mad at Carter, well she was but it felt odd. It was their first real argument but he didn't mean it. She wandered back to County General to find him and apologise.  
  
Susan wandered down the river. It was 6am in Paris, so it would be 1am in Chicago. Luka was still in bed but she couldn't sleep. The reception staff in the hotel had given her a very wierd look when she walked out all wrapped up in her coat and scarf. But she figured they'd get over it.  
  
She couldn't believe what Abby had told her just a few hours ago. Her cell phone had rung at 2am and she'd actually answered it. Half asleep she'd listened to Abby telling her how she was pregnant and her and Carter were engaged. She was shocked. Susan never thought Carter would be the type to settle down so soon into a relationship.  
  
But been in love with Abby for so long she thought. And she is a sweet girl. Susan really liked Abby but there was a small part of her which envied her. She always thought she'd at least get a chance with Carter but now she was with Luka and Carter was with Abby there wasn't much chance of that.  
  
Carter walked up onto the roof, he found Abby exactly where he expected to. She was leaning on the railings, one hand in her pocket, the other holding a cigarette. He wished she'd give up but then he'd have to quit with her.  
  
"You wanna give me one?" he asked.  
  
"That's what got us into this mess in the first place!" she retorted then turned around. "Sorry, John I didn't mean that."  
  
She saw the look on his face, he was devastated. "John, please. That just came out, I swear I didn't mean to say it."  
  
"Abby, it's ok. I know I shouldn't have done what I did but I just love you so much I want everyone to know how happy I am."  
  
"I know and I love you too. More than ever now. But we hadn't discussed this baby properly. We hadn't talked about what we're going to do."  
  
She looked down, she wanted the baby so much but she didn't know what was stopping her.  
  
"What? You mean? No Abby, I want this baby and I know you do too so don't even think about that."  
  
"I'm not, well not seriously, it's just. I don't know, there's something at the back of my mind worrying me and I can't put my finger on it. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to this baby, which is why I didn't want to tell everyone straight away. I mean we haven't even had an ultrasound yet. I haven't told Maggie, you haven't told you parents."  
  
"I've told Gamma."  
  
"I know, I was with you remember?" she joked. End of conversation. She put her arms around his waist. "So am I forgiven for being such a bitch?"  
  
He kissed her forehead softly and pulled her into his chest. "What do you think?"  
  
He looked up at the moon and noticed it was a full moon. It was beautiful.  
  
************************  
  
This is only part A of chapter 8. Chapter 9 will be part B and will be uploaded very soon, well when I write it! Hope you're all happy with the way it's going, feel free to email me if you've got any comments or suggestions. I will be running a competition very similar to someone else (hope this is ok) and I want a name for Abby and Carter's little baby please.  
  
Thanks for all the lovely reviews, keep reading, enjoying and reviewing. Kayleigh xxx 


	9. Moon Shine Part 2

Perfection, Chapter 8B - Moonshine (Part 2)  
  
Susan leant on the railing by the river. She could see her's and Luka's apartment window from where she stood. She looked up at the window and saw Luka stood there. She smiled and waved at him. He didn't see her, maybe he wasn't looking, and maybe he wasn't even worried about her.   
  
"No!" she said aloud then quickly checked around to see if anyone heard her. Of course no one heard her, it was just after 6am and only the odd French runner was up at this time. She realised that she was walking down the riverbank without even realising. She needed some space from Luka, just for a little while, just to figure out what she wanted, what she needed.  
  
She looked down into the river; it looked so calm and easy. She wished life was like that, calm and easy. 'But it's not' she thought. There's always something, or someone, blocking the way to what you want. For her that someone was Luka.  
  
Odd as it seems Luka was blocking her way. She wasn't sure if she even loved him now. It was weird; she had felt so in love with him until Abby rang. She's awoken an old desire she'd managed to hide in the back of her mind.  
  
When Susan went back to County she'd seen Mark but all the feelings she had for him had disappeared when she saw him with Elizabeth. But with Carter it was different. He was single when she first came back and she's proceeded to completely blow her chance with him.  
  
She had lied to Abby, they did have chemistry and she knew it. It was Carter she was worried about; she didn't know whether he felt the same way as she did. It was hard to understand him, how he felt, what he thought. Only Abby could do that really. She was jealous of Abby now, not just because she was having John's baby and getting married to him, but because they had that closeness she'd always hoped for but could never have.  
  
Susan stopped by a bench; she sat down and looked up at the moon. It was just starting to fade into the sky.  
  
Back in Chicago it was just after 1am and Carter was at home waiting for Abby. Her shift finished at 2am but he couldn't wait up any longer for her. He had a double shift starting at 9am next morning and all the excitement of the baby and the engagement had worn him out. He wrote Abby a quick note and headed to bed.  
  
He glanced out of the window as he got into bed. The moon was high in the sky, a full moon, shining a silvery grey between the clouds. It was beautiful.  
  
Luka stood at the window. He'd seen Susan wave but he hadn't responded. He was angry with her. She'd just gone, he had visions of Danijela. He had a feeling he'd never see her again but when he saw her wave he knew that she wasn't leaving him and that she was ok. The feeling of fear turned to one of disappointment.  
  
He loved Susan, or he thought he did. She was pretty, caring, loving, sexy, all the things he wanted. And best of all they were in love. He looked out of the window again to see Susan walking down the riverbank, he had an urge to go out and talk to her but he thought he must've upset her by not waving back.  
  
He pulled a chair up to the window and looked out over the Paris skyline. He loved Europe, it was so beautiful and different to America. There was never the urgency or exaggeration like in the US. Everything was as big as it needed to be, not bigger. It was cool, but not cold like Chicago. And he really hoped Susan liked it here.  
  
He thought about what Susan had told him about Abby and John. He'd grown to like John and he still loved Abby, but just as a friend now. He was happy for them both and he wished them the best with the baby and their engagement but he couldn't help but feel that Susan was holding something back. He wasn't entirely sure what it was, maybe she was envious of the fact that Abby was pregnant. The thought that she still had feelings for Carter never even entered his head.  
  
He looked at the moon. It was starting to fade into the Paris morning sky. It was creeping behind a cloud but it looked wonderful.  
  
Abby entered her apartment. She looked around, Carter wasn't there.  
  
"Must be in bed" she whispered into the darkness. She flicked the light switch and walked into the kitchen. She put her coat over the back of her chair and yawned. She was about to head off to bed when she saw an enveloped labelled "Mrs J T Carter" she smiled to herself and tore it open. She sat down at the table and read the letter.  
  
"Cher Abby, vous pouvez ne jamais commencer à comprendre combien je t'aime. J'ai vous ai aimé pendant longtemps, la première fois que j'ai vraiment réalisé étais probablement la nuit où je vous ai porté à la boule de charité au musée. Vous avez regardé si beau mais moi m'a connu ne pourrait pas vous avoir. Ce mal. Mais maintenant vous êtes les miens et je vous espère serai pour toujours. J'ai juste voulu que vous sussiez cela. Tout mon amour, Carter xxx"  
  
She had absolutely no idea what it all meant but she guessed it was pretty romantic. She grinned to herself, she'd ask him what it all meant in the morning. All she wanted to do now was get into her bed with her fiance and not wake up until she had to.  
  
She stepped into the bedroom and saw that Carter hadn't closed the curtains. She walked over to the window and looked out.  
  
The moon was beautiful. She thought about who could see it, she guessed it was the same moon for all around the world.  
  
It was the same moon that over the past hours, Susan, Luka, John and herself had all looked at. They all had love on their mind when they looked at it and that was all any of them needed to go on. 


End file.
